Les endroits improbables où Magnus et Alec ont fait l'amour
by TwoLoversSasuNaru
Summary: Série de lemons sur Magnus et Alec avec comme thème des endroits improbables pour s'envoyer en l'air.
1. Le pouvoir érotique des escaliers

L'univers et les personnages de The Mortal Instruments appartiennent à Cassandra Clare.

C'est parti pour le tout premier lemon de cette série.

L'invité spécial, c'est les escaliers et tout ce qu'on peut faire dessus.

Rating : M

NOTE : En italique, j'ai mis un passage qui est un clin d'œil aux Chroniques de Bane, ça ne spoile rien pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu et ça rappellera le rap « Ode à la fesse » pour les autres.

J'espère que vous me suivrez dans cette série qui part d'un délire total XD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Alec, un trousseau de clef à la main, ouvrit la lourde porte métallique qui menait au toit de l'Institut de New-York. Magnus Bane, Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn et son compagnon le suivait de mauvaises grâces.

Une fois, la porte passée, le chasseur d'ombres la referma et laissa les clefs dessus.

Un grand escalier en fer forgé noir permettait d'accéder au toit. Il était décoré sur chaque marche de scènes de la mythologie des néphilims. Les shadowhunters avaient une telle fierté pour leur passé, que ça en était risible pensa le sorcier.

«Rappelle-moi, pourquoi on est ici, Alexander ? » Demanda le warlock.

Le néphilim lui lança un regard exaspéré.

« Entraînement. En liant nos habilités respectives, on est plus forts. Et plus on travaillera là dessus mieux ce sera. »

«On sait déjà à quel point, nos «habilités » respectives se lient à merveille. Mais si tu veux t'entraîner, j'en serai enchanté. » Sourit le sorcier en agrippant les hanches de son amant.

«Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. Mais pour cet exercice là, Magnus, tu attendras ce soir. » Répliqua le chasseur d'ombres en se dégageant non sans voler un baiser au warlock.

Le néphilim commença à monter les marches laissant au sorcier une vue imprenable sur ses fesses fermes moulées dans le pantalon en cuir réglementaire de l'uniforme des shadowhunters. Magnus n'aimait pas la couleur noir utilisait pour ces tenues mais la matière c'était une autre histoire. Le cuir serré porté par Alexander avait le don d'enflammer tous ces sens. C'était un appel à la luxure. Non bon dieu, ces fesses ! Magnus dans sa longue vie en avait vu des culs mais celui d'Alec valait une ode à lui tout seul. _Il devrait peut-être contacter les rappeurs du métro pour qu'ils écrivent un morceau sur ce postérieur à damner_. Magnus était sûre d'une chose, ce cul moulé de cuir serait dans ces mains, tout de suite étant le mieux.

Le sorcier se précipita à la suite d'Alec et posa ses mains sur les fesses de ce dernier. Il les agrippa fermement, le sourire aux lèvres. Au toucher comme à la vue, ce cul était parfait. Bon, il le savait déjà, il avait déjà dormi sur le cul tendre du néphilim sanglé dans son pantalon de cuir, enfin il avait fait une sieste. Et aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître, Alexander n'avait rien trouvé à redire au sorcier assoupi sur son postérieur de l'enfer. Mais bon c'était important de vérifier régulièrement la marchandise pour laquelle on s'était battu pensa le warlock.

«Magnus, retire tes mains de là. » Gronda Alec.

«Tu es sûr ? » Demanda le sorcier en malaxant le postérieur du néphilim.

Le chasseur d'ombres retint un gémissement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il se retourna, écartant Magnus de la chair qu'il torturait. Ce dernier lui faisait des grands yeux innocents, les mains le long du corps.

«On doit s'entraîner ! ». Dit le directeur de l'Institut d'un ton ferme.

«Mais je m'entraîne à être un meilleur amant. Pour te contenter chaque jour un peu plus. » Répondit Magnus en retirant sa veste de cuir à Alexander qui ne se débattait pas vraiment pour l'en empêcher.

Le néphilim posa ses grandes mains sur les joues de son compagnon. Les yeux brillants, il fixa ses orbes sombres.

«Nouvel entraînement, résister à mon corps. » Dit Alec espiègle, puis il reprit son ascension de l'escalier.

Magnus le rattrapa bien vite et colla son torse contre le large dos du néphilim.

«Tu aimerais vraiment que je résiste à te toucher ? » Questionna le sorcier, son souffle caressant la nuque offerte de son amant. Sa main s'égara sous le tee-shirt et se perdit sur les abdominaux fermes à sa portée. Pendant que l'autre mutine, commençait à défaire la ceinture du pantalon. Les lèvres allèrent à leur tour découvrirent la peau tendre de la nuque, la mordillant doucement.

Le warlock ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il passa avant de sentir la rambarde dure qui s'enfonçait dans ses reins et une bouche le violentait avec férocité.

Le sorcier sautillait intérieurement alors qu'un feu embrasait ses sens. Alexander ne lui résistait jamais longtemps pas plus que lui. Leurs corps s'aimantaient et s'électrisaient l'un l'autre, c'était comme ça. Magnus avait admiré Alec quand pendant une époque, il avait fait abstraction de cette attraction préférant nier ce qu'il se passait. Mais ce temps paressait lointain maintenant ils se laissaient totalement submerger par le désir et la soif qu'ils avaient de l'autre.

Le sorcier répondit au baiser du chasseur d'ombres avec autant de force, tirant sur son tee-shirt pour l'approcher davantage de lui. Un grognement rauque s'empara d'Alec alors que ses mains se plaquaient sur les fesses du warlock. Leurs corps collaient, ils sentaient leur désir respectif pointaient à travers leur pantalon, ce qui les fit gémir dans la bouche de l'autre.

Le shadowhunter s'écarta, ses yeux bleus brûlant d'une intensité profonde plongèrent dans ceux orageux de Magnus. Les mains du néphilim déférent avec empressant les boutons de la chemise violette de son amant, l'envoyant rejoindre la veste de cuir qui ornait déjà les marches de l'escalier. Les doigts du shadowhunter caressèrent la peau caramel et douce avec cérémonie, des pectoraux fermes aux abdominaux aux dessins parfaits n'oubliant pas les hanches superbes qui s'offraient à eux. Magnus le souffle court, rejeta la tête en arrière et des lèvres vinrent alors se poser sur son cou. Le dévorant avec brusquerie, les dents mordaient, les lèvres aspiraient la peau. Le warlock laissa échapper un gémissement qui résonna en écho dans toute la cage d'escalier avec force.

Magnus releva la tête sentant les lèvres s'échappait de sa gorge, il poussa un grognement désapprobateur. Alec était mortifié se pinçant la bouche dans une grimace loin d'être sexy. Le sorcier rit en voyant sa mine contrite.

«Qui a t-il, Alexander ? » Demanda Magnus avec douceur. « J'aimais beaucoup mais vraiment beaucoup ce que tu me faisais. » Murmura le sorcier, ses mains tirant la ceinture du pantalon de cuir d'Alec, la défaisant.

«Oui et tout l'Institut doit être au courant. » Rougit le néphilim, gêné.

«Et alors, ils sauront tous que tu es un excellent amant. » Chuchota le sorcier à l'oreille de son compagnon, la frôlant. «On est au dernier étage, personne ne vient là, Alexander ».

Son prénom prononçait avec tant de passion par son compagnon perdit le shadowhunter et il commença à se détendre. Une main se glissa dans son pantalon, caressant le membre gonflé emprisonné dans le tissu.

Alec gémit de plaisir, son cri se répercutant dans la pièce mais cette fois-ci, le chasseur d'ombres n'en avaient cure, les sensations qui palpitaient dans son bas-ventre éclipsaient la raison.

Ses lèvres attrapèrent celles de son compagnon pour un baiser ravageur, pinçant la chair délicate. Un goût de sang s'invita dans leur échange mais ils s'en foutaient, leur baiser continua à être aussi désespéré qu'intense. La main du sorcier avait déserté le pantalon d'Alec, les doigts allant se perdre dans la chevelure ébène. Le shadowhunter agrippa les fesses du sorcier et le souleva, le plaquant contre le mur, la rambarde de l'escalier soutenait de manière précaire le corps aidant un peu le néphilim. Magnus enroula ses jambes sur les hanches de son amant. Leur échange buccal s'arrêta un court instant, le temps que leurs regards fiévreux de désir et de passion se croisent avant de replonger sur la bouche de l'autre. Qui était l'instigateur de ce baiser ? Ils s'en contrefichaient. Leurs lèvres étaient rougies, malmenées par les assauts répétés. Leurs gémissements étouffaient dans la bouche de l'autre augmentaient leurs désirs ardents.

Le sorcier quitta les cheveux d'Alec et ses mains parcoururent le dos du néphilim sous le tee-shirt. Le shadowhunter sentaient les ongles de Magnus griffaient sa peau mais il n'y accorda aucune importance. Sa bouche dériva sur le menton descendant sur la gorge , mordillant l'endroit où la pomme d'Adam tremblotait au rythme des respirations saccadées du warlock. Le cou fut bientôt totalement marqué, embrasait par la passion, le chasseur d'ombres se laissait aller à une pure possessivité brute sur son amant.

Alexander releva le sorcier qui tombait plus bas sur ses hanches et épingla ses mains sur le mur. Le dos de Magnus rencontra le béton avec violence mais il l'oublia vite car les lèvres du néphilim se refermèrent sur un de ses tétons marrons, le suçotant avec application arrachant des suppliques de délectation au sorcier qui se cambrait sous la torture. Mais quand cela arrivait, le shadowhunter le plaquait à nouveau contre le mur. Par tous les démons de l'enfer ! Magnus exaltait quand Alec se laissait aller à son côté bestial. Ça arrivait rarement mais quand c'était le cas, le warlock prenait un pied d'enfer. Être au lit avec le chasseur d'ombres c'était déjà la félicité mais quand ce dernier se montrait un peu brute, c'était l'extase totale.

Le sorcier se sentit quitter le mur et se retrouva contre l'escalier, les marches en fer forgé labourant la peau de son dos. Dans le même temps, le néphilim avait plongé sur le ventre plat, imberbe et hâlé. Il retraçait les abdominaux saillants de ses lèvres, parfois les dents frottaient contre la chaire et Magnus se sentait partir, le plaisir explosant dans son corps mais Alec le ramenait à la réalité, en l'embrassant avec fièvre. Le shadowhunter passait de l'un à l'autre savourant de voir son amant se tortiller de plaisir sous ses assauts violents.

Les gémissements de Magnus se répercutaient avec de plus en plus de force dans la pièce. Il s'en foutait qu'on l'entende parce que bon sang, il vivait une des plus intenses parties de sexe de sa vie d'immortel. S'il devait faire un top 10 de ces meilleures baises, le sorcier pensa qu' Alexander remplirait la totalité du classement. Il avait fait du jeune éphèbe sans expérience, un pur démon de la luxure.

Alec concéda enfin à enlever son tee-shirt dévoilant son torse. Les yeux de Magnus s'enflammèrent en tombant sur les pectoraux de son amant, ces derniers étaient puissants, plein de force brute et recouvert d'une légère toison que le warlock adorait parcourir. Le sorcier se releva et laissa ses mains s'invitaient sur le poitrail du chasseur d'ombres. Il n'était pas temps de retracer les runes, là il fallait pincer, titiller pour exciter les sens de la bête de passion qu'il avait devant lui. Ses doigts prirent les tétons du néphilim en étau, ce dernier renversa la tête savourant le contact. La bouche de Magnus embrassa les épaules, la clavicule, la peau qui était recouverte de chair de poule en s'embrasant.

Le warlock sentait la tension du shadowhunter s'intensifiait sous ses mains qui exerçaient des pressions de plus en plus intenses sur les bouts de chairs qui roulaient sous la pulpe de ses doigts. Les cris de plaisir d'Alexander filtraient librement de sa bouche rougie et légèrement enflée après leur violent échange.

Le chasseur d'ombres défit les boutons qui fermaient le pantalon de son amant et glissa une main dedans, main qui poursuivit son chemin sous son boxer frôlant le membre palpitant. Alec se contentait de caresses à peine poussées et se réjouit de sentir les dents de son compagnon se refermaient sur son épaule. Les doigts de Magnus avaient désertés les tétons du shadowhunter pour se refermer sur ses reins, le pressant plus fort contre lui. Mais ces foutues marches le gênaient, le néphilim se retrouvait une marche sous lui, les genoux dessus. Et donc leur torses luisants de sueur ne pouvaient rentrer en contact, ils ne pouvaient se presser l'un contre l'autre.

Les yeux de Magnus se posèrent sur son amant quand ce dernier lui enleva pantalon et boxer.

«Tu ne te trouves pas trop habillé par rapport à moi, Alex...Par tous les démons de l'enfer ! » Rugit le sorcier quand la bouche du shadowhunter se referma sur son membre gonflé de désir.

Sa bouche était brûlante et le warlock ne put s'empêcher de donner une ruade violente tout en poussant un cri de pur plaisir. Mais le chasseur d'ombres n'apprécia guère cette démonstration de passion, ses dents se refermèrent sur le gland du sorcier alors que ses mains se posèrent sur les cuisses clouant le warlock au sol. Le plaisir de Magnus explosa tous les plafonds sous cette morsure, son corps frissonnait ardemment et ses yeux se transformèrent, mordorés avec une fente noire en leur centre. D'un claquement de doigt tremblotant, le sorcier débarrassa Alexander de ses vêtements superflus, révélant sa splendide nudité.

Le warlock sentit les lèvres du néphilim frémirent autour de son sexe, le shadowhunter riait de voir Magnus aussi perdu. Cela stimula davantage le sorcier et il reprit ses coups de reins contre la bouche du chasseur d'ombres.

Le néphilim s'arrêta et se releva, il lança un regard sombre à Magnus. Putain, ces yeux luisants de tant de désir figé le sorcier sur place. Il n'osa bouger. Le shadowhunter attrapa son pantalon et en sortit sa stèle, il se traça une rune de force sur le pectoral droit sous les yeux ardents du sorcier.

Le warlock voulait ruer, avec sa force décuplée Alec allait lui en faire passer l'envie.

Ses mains retrouvèrent avec vitesse les cuisses du sorcier, et s'y posèrent avec brutalité. Le sorcier essaya de se mouvoir mais ne put, son regard surpris se posa sur la nouvelle rune du néphilim et ses yeux éclatèrent d'une ardeur nouvelle. Visiblement le shadowhunter voulait mener leur échange de bout en bout.

Les lèvres pleines reprirent leur chemin vers le membre gonflé et se refermèrent dessus arrachant un soupir de plaisir au sorcier, une des mains d'Alec resta sur une jambe pendant que l'autre alla malaxer les testicules du sorcier. Les doigts du warlock fourrageaient dans les cheveux du néphilim tout en se tordant sous la délicieuse caresse qu'il recevait. Le sexe palpitant ne demandait qu'à se libérer mais dès qu'il pensait pouvoir atteindre la jouissance, Alec s'arrêtait le laissant pantelant de désir inassouvi et le plaisir lui dévorant le ventre dans une morsure céleste.

Le chasseur d'ombres s'installa convenablement sur une marche et attrapa Magnus pour le mettre sur ses genoux. Ils se dévorèrent à nouveau de baisers pressés, violents, savouraient le contact de leur peau brûlante. Leurs mains parcouraient leur peau, caressant , griffant, pinçant. La légère douleur embrasait leurs sens à l'extrême. Et ils étaient tendus comme un arc l'un contre l'autre. Leur souffles courts se mélangeant.

Alec bouillonnait de l'intérieur, il n'avait plus qu'un et unique but,posséder Magnus entièrement. L'énergie qu'il avait à revendre pour ce qui devait être leur entraînement se déversait dans leur étreinte.

Le shadowhunter attrapa les hanches de son amant et le bascula en arrière lui faisant rencontrer le palier intermédiaire des escaliers. Le bruit du corps percutant le fer forgé résonna dans la pièce. Le sorcier aimait le côté bestial mais là Alec y était allé un peu fort.

«Doucement Alexander » Dit le sorcier plus pour la forme.

Le chasseur d'ombres agrippa les jambes du warlock et mit ses chevilles sur ses épaules robustes. Magnus frémit d'excitation en sentant les doigts de son amant dévalaient son torse pour aller se perdre sur ses fesses. Le néphilim les malaxa fortement et deux de ses doigts pénètrent l'intimité du sorcier.

Le warlock se cambra savourant le contact et indiquant en même temps au shadowhunter l'angle à prendre pour percuter sa boule de nerfs.

Un gémissement profond échappa à Magnus quand cela fut fait. Alec continua cette torture et rajouta un troisième doigt. Si le sorcier avait la possibilité de se tordre pour ressentir le plaisir encore plus intensément, il l'aurait fait. Ses fesses se mouvaient cherchant à approfondir le contact délicieux contre sa prostate. Il se mordait les lèvres essayant de se contenir, ses cris résonnant un peu trop en écho dans la cage d'escaliers.

Le néphilim retira ses doigts arrachant un geignement plaintif à Magnus qui sentait s'envoler la douce pression qui le poussait peu à peu aux portes de l'extase. Alexander le remonta, le souleva soutenant ses fesses de ses deux grandes mains et le plaqua contre le mur.

Décidément, il avait une vénération pour cette étendue de béton se dit le warlock. Il cria de plaisir en sentant le chasseur d'ombres le pénétrait brutalement. Certes c'était douloureux malgré la préparation mais son corps était déjà parcouru de décharges électriques qui se concentraient dans ses reins.

Le shadowhunter se retira et s'enfonça à nouveau jusqu'à la garde. Les mains de Magnus enserraient le cou du néphilim, il se retenait à lui, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chair.

Après quelques coups de reins qui entraînaient le frottement du dos du warlock contre le mur, sensation un peu désagréable, Alec trouva le point attendu. Les jambes du sorcier se tendirent autour de lui et il se courba en arrière haletant intensément.

Le néphilim se stoppa en profitant pour embrasser les lèvres abandonnées, elles étaient encore sensibles et le chasseur d'ombres ne se priva pas de continuer à les maltraiter avec délectation.

Alexander reprit brusquement ses coups de reins et les dents de Magnus se refermèrent brutalement sur sa lèvre inférieure la faisant saigner. Les vas et viens étaient désordonnés tant l'équilibre était précaire. Le couple sentait le plaisir montait inexorablement enflammant leur peau, parcourant leur chair de frissons.

Le shadowhunter se sentant faiblir, se retira, il s'assit sur une marche et Magnus passa ses jambes autour de ses cuisses en s'installant. Le sorcier posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Alec et ce dernier aida le warlock à glisser lentement sur sa hampe érigée.

Le sorcier retrouva avec délice le contact contre sa prostate et commença à se mouvoir. Le chasseur d'ombres masturba le sexe gonflé de Magnus tout en accompagnant les va et viens du warlock. Le sorcier se sentait écartelé entre deux plaisirs et bon dieu c'était tellement bon.

Magnus était au bord de la jouissance, Alec arrêta le traitement sur le membre de son amant et canalisa son énergie dans les coups fermes qu'ils donnaient vers le haut pour accompagner les glissades du warlock sur son sexe tendu.

Leurs corps pulsés l'un contre l'autre en un échange chaotique mais infiniment salvateur.

Magnus se sentit partir et sa bouche alla rencontrer celle de son compagnon pour contenir son cri de jouissance. Les bras d'Alec encerclèrent le dos du sorcier le pressant avec force contre lui, il avait sans doute oublier que sa rune faisait encore effet. Mais le sorcier se tut en voyant les yeux du shadowhunter se voilaient, la jouissance arrivant. Sa bouche continua l'exploration de celle du chasseur d'ombres.

Les muscles anaux palpitants autour du néphilim de façon désordonnés l'emportèrent après quelques coups de reins supplémentaires.

Alec s'effondra contre le sorcier, sa tête reposant dans son cou. Magnus encore sur ses genoux, lui caressaient doucement les cheveux. Leur corps étaient encore soulevaient de soubresauts post-coït. Ils laissèrent leurs respirations se calmer l'un contre l'autre, le néphilim n'ayant pas relâcher sa prise sur le warlock.

«Alexander, c'était intense » Murmura Magnus en se remettant. «Et mon dos va s'en souvenir un moment. »

Le shadowhunter grimaça mais les yeux du sorcier étaient rieurs.

Le chasseur d'ombres aida le warlock à se relever et ronchonna de dépit en se sentant quitter l'antre chaude de Magnus.

Le néphilim laissa son regard s'attarder sur le corps de son amant. La peau était couverte de marques, le dos était griffé et des contusions commençaient à apparaître sur toute son étendue.

«Par l'Ange Magnus, je suis désolé» S'écria Alec en voyant l'état de son amant.

«Tu plaisantes, Alexander ?! J'ai eu un orgasme d'enfer ! J'aime quand tu te montres bestial. » Ronronna le sorcier. Il lui tendit une main pour que le chasseur d'ombres se relève.

Magnus fit le tour de son amant, à part quelques morsures, griffures et suçons, le néphilim s'en sortait relativement bien.

«Par contre, tu as le dessin de l'ange Raziel sur tes fesses. » Rit le warlock.

Alec se retourna et constata qu'il s'était assis sur une marche représentant Jonathan Shadowhunter et Raziel.

«Tu ne pourras jamais avoir un contact plus étroit avec lui. » Continua Magnus dans un fou rire.

Alec le rejoint finalement, la gêne étant passée.

Les deux hommes se rhabillèrent entre baisers et caresses mais point trop pour ne pas rallumer le feu ardent entre eux.

* * *

Le néphilim ouvrit la porte et regagna l'étage inférieure où était son bureau avec son compagnon.

Sur leur route, ils croisèrent des chasseurs d'ombres, certains baissaient les yeux à leur passage, d'autres rougissaient, d'autre se détournaient et enfin certains peu nombreux leurs faisaient des clins d'œils. Le couple se regarda, d'accord leur cou respectif étaient couverts de suçon et peut être un peu plus que d'habitude mais les shadowhunters étaient habitués à voir leur directeur d'Institut ou le warlock très marqués sur cette zone. Ce qui ne réjouissait pas particulièrement le néphilim mais dire à Magnus d'arrêter ces suçons quand il commençait était au dessus de sa volonté.

Alec ouvrit la porte du bureau et fut accueilli par un concert de gémissements donnés par son parabatai et sa sœur. Le sorcier les regarda d'un œil perplexe tout comme son compagnon.

«Les gars, votre entraînement était bon ? Vous avez réussi à lier vos habilités de manière satisfaisante ? » Demanda Jace.

«On croit que oui. » Continua Izzy.

«Car voyez-vous, vous avez oublié un détail. »Poursuivit le blond.

«Il y a une bouche de ventilation qui donne dans la cage d'escaliers menant au toit. »

«Et on a eu droit dans tout l'Institut à un film porno sans l'image mais avec le son. » Termina Jace.

Le warlock avait envie d'exploser de rire mais cela lui passa en voyant Alexander au bord de l'apoplexie à ses côtés. Bon pour que le côté bestial de son amant ressorte, il allait devoir attendre un moment. Le temps que le directeur de l'Institut puisse à nouveau regarder ses subordonnés dans les yeux.

* * *

Comment voyez-vous les escaliers maintenant, je suis sûre que vous y penserez la prochaine fois que vous en monterez. Je m'avance un peu XD

Si vous aimez cette ambiance, une petite review est toujours motivante pour continuer.

Petit sondage :

Voulez-vous que je vous prévienne à l'avance du prochain lieu improbable pour le lemon ou je garde le secret jusqu'à sa parution ?

Merci à tous et à dans un mois pour cette série !


	2. La fièvre du photomaton

Bonsoir !

Le nouveau lemon est là et disons que l'ambiance est différente. Bien sûr, ça va être brûlant, c'est le but.

Enfin j'espère que vous prendrez du plaisir (en tout bien tout honneur) à le lire.

Merci pour tous ceux qui me suivent dans ce délire improbable. J'ai été agréablement surprise et je vous remercie vivement.

Merci Angelclary pour ta review. Je suis ravie que mon Alec bestial te plaise. J'espère que la montée de ton escalier n'a pas été trop éprouvante XD.

Merci Yugia, j'aime que tu es appréciée ce moment intense dans les escaliers. Et le nouveau est là.

Pour les autres, merci aussi, j'ai répondu à tout le monde en MP, désolée si j'ai oublié quelqu'un mais je ne crois pas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Une large pièce en sous sol accueillait plusieurs cabines photomaton. Chacune arborait une thématique : monde sucré, océan, horreur...Magnus se dirigea avec Alec à sa suite dans une cabine aux décors milles et une nuit. Quand ils rentrèrent dans la cabine refermant le rideau derrière eux, ils découvrirent de lourdes draperies aux couleurs chatoyantes, une lampe rouge pleine de pampilles et un fauteuil doré oriental se tenait en son centre. C'était kitsch à souhait. Le sorcier était comblé et le néphilim était dépassé.

« Assis-toi sur le fauteuil pendant que je fais les réglages. » Dit Magnus avec un grand sourire enfantin.

Le warlock inséra la monnaie dans la machine et choisit de faire une série de vingt photos en double exemplaire. Il adapta ensuite l'appareil pour qu'Alec apparaisse dans le cadre. Ce dernier regardait son compagnon, contemplant son dos qui se mouvait sous la fine chemise pourpre qu'il portait. Il devinait le contour de ses omoplates et sa divine chute de reins le laissait songeur. Le shadowhunter adorait retracer doucement de ses doigts le dessin de la colonne vertébrale jusqu'à arrivée au creux dans le bas du dos alors ses lèvres prenaient la place de ses mains.

Une fois, les ajustements effectués, Magnus se positionna sur les genoux de son amant. Les photos s'égrenèrent toutes les dix secondes. Au bout de la huitième, Alec en avait plus qu'assez de devoir changer de position à chaque nouvelle idée loufoque de son cher et tendre.

Le chasseur d'ombres agrippa le sorcier plaquant un baiser profond sur ses lèvres. Le warlock gémit de surprise mais se laissa fondre sous la contrainte de la langue qui s'imposait à lui.

Les mains du shadowhunter tirèrent sur la chemise pour mettre le sorcier face à lui tout en continuant à taquiner sa bouche avec effusion.

Le flash des photos continuait à résonner alors que l'ambiance dans la cabine se réchauffer rappelant les déserts d'orient.

Magnus attrapa la nuque de son compagnon, se relevant faiblement sur ses genoux ne relâchant pas les lèvres mutines qui exerçaient une agréable pression. Ses mains retirèrent le tee-shirt noir du néphilim dans un geste agile. Le sorcier parcourut le torse de son amant du bout des doigts arrachant des souffles saccadés au chasseur d'ombres qui ne s'était pas gêné pour sa part à aller à la rencontre de la peau hâlée sous la chemise pourpre.

Le couple retenait ses gémissements avec difficulté voulant laisser s'exprimer leur passion librement.

Magnus coupa un instant le baiser, son regard accrocha celui intense de son amant, ce dernier avança son visage pour capturer à nouveau la bouche rouge du doux traitement qu'elle avait subie.

«Un instant, amour. Veillons à ne pas être interrompus. » Dit le sorcier, sa voix suintant de luxure.

Ses doigts encore au contact du torse d'Alec, se mouvèrent laissant échapper quelques étincelles bleues qui firent frisonner le chasseur d'ombres. Un halo blanc entoura les quatre murs de la cabine, les enfermant dans une bulle protectrice. Personne ne pouvait rentrer, personne ne pouvait voir, personne ne pouvait entendre.

«Où en étions-nous ? » Sourit le warlock tout contre les lèvres de son compagnon, son souffle chaud allant se perdre sur ces dernières.

«J'allais retirer ta chemise. » Répondit Alexander avec fièvre.

«Fais-donc, shadowhunter. »

Aussitôt dit, les doigts s'affairèrent sur les boutons de nacre pendant que la bouche du néphilim alla se perdre dans la gorge offerte. Le sorcier rejeta sa tête en arrière laissant le plein accès à son amant qui mordillait la chair tendre alors que sa chemise s'échouait au sol.

Les mains du warlock continuèrent à s'aventurer sur le torse puissant, passant sur les pectoraux saillants, ses doigts tirèrent sur fine toison qui les recouvrait. Alec étouffa un cri indigné dans la nuque de son compagnon.

«C'est douloureux. » Dit le chasseur d'ombres en relevant la tête.

«Un peu de souffrance n'excite pas tes sens ? »Demanda innocemment le sorcier.

«Magnus, serait-tu masochiste ? » Questionna le néphilim de sa voix grave.

Le warlock ne répondit rien mais ses pupilles se fendirent révélant une certaine fièvre.

Le néphilim empoigna fortement les cheveux de son amant, tirant la tête vers l'arrière. Il embrassa la ligne juste sous la mâchoire et arriva jusqu'au lobe d'oreille qu'il suçota avec application. Ses mains desserrent rapidement leur emprise dans la chevelure ébène alors que des gémissements sensuels perçaient dans la voix du sorcier.

«Désolé mais je ne suis pas sado. » Souffla le shadowhunter au creux de l'oreille d'une voix lourde d'érotisme ce qui arracha un frisson d'anticipation au warlock.

La bouche de Magnus alla percuter celle de son amant, la langue passant la barrière des lèvres sans attendre. Le baiser se fit intense, doucement le sorcier remuait les hanches se frottant à Alec qui étouffait ses gémissements en appuyant plus leur échange buccal.

Le warlock se délogea des genoux du néphilim et se recula de quelques pas. Ses yeux félins rencontrèrent le regard bleu tourmenté. Le sorcier mordilla sa lèvre inférieure dans une moue divinement obscène. Une de ses mains alla se perdre dans son pantalon avant de passer la barrière de son boxer, il commença à se caresser admirant les yeux de son compagnon se chargeaient d'électricité. Magnus laissa sa voix portée alors que ses doigts enserrait plus fermement son membre maintenant bien réveillé.

De son regard mi-clos, il voyait le chasseur d'ombres se lécher les lèvres alors qu'une de ses mains descendait son torse, titillant un téton et que l'autre passait dans son jean. Alec imitant le warlock, se caressait à son tour. Sa tête rejetait en arrière alors que ses lèvres à peine ouverte, laissait transparaître un souffle erratique.

Magnus prit à son propre jeu, contemplait cette scène avec fièvre, ses doigts avaient désertés son pantalon. Le néphilim s'arquait de plus en plus sur son siège, ses hanches se mouvant au rythme de ses gémissements lascifs.

Le sorcier se précipita auprès de son amant et retira les mains de ce dernier de leur tâche, les enserrant avec fermeté.

«Ne touche pas à ma propriété. » Grogna le warlock.

«Tu ne crois pas que tu te trompes de propriétaire? » Questionna le shadowhunter dans un sourire mutin.

«J'ai pris un bail illimité, Alexander » Répliqua Magnus tout en claquant des doigts, laissant au chasseur d'ombres seulement son fin boxer noir.

Le sorcier s'agenouilla face au directeur d'Institut, il ouvrit les jambes de ce dernier et commença à lécher l'intérieur de ses cuisses avec délice. Sa langue traçant un parcours de feu sur la peau nacrée.

Le néphilim haletait, ses doigts enserrait les accoudoirs avec force alors que son corps se tendait vers Magnus désirant ardemment plus que ce qu'il avait pour le moment. Même si le contact humide de la langue de son amant était déjà divin.

Le warlock remonta, ses lèvres suçotaient le membre tendu à travers la barrière du boxer laissant Alec pantelant. Le shadowhunter devait bien le reconnaître son compagnon était un virtuose quant il s'agissait d'utiliser sa bouche. Cette dernière tel l'antre de l'enfer laissait son souffle brûlant se perdre sur le bas ventre musclé.

Une des mains de Magnus baissa le boxer du chasseur d'ombres pendant que sa langue s'aventurait autour du nombril, léchant minutieusement chaque parcelle de peau s'offrant à elle.

Les lèvres chaudes du warlock se mouvèrent dans un sourire coquin avant d'aller s'échouer sur le sexe turgescent du néphilim qui expira fortement tout l'air de ses poumons en sentant ce contact sur lui. Alec se reprit difficilement alors que ses jambes se tordaient sous la torture et que ses doigts fourrageaient dans la chevelure ébène. Le sorcier suçotait avec application le long membre, s'attardant sur le gland, laissant parfois ses dents rappaient contre l'hampe érigée. Le néphilim ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler alors que le plaisir le dévorait et que la jouissance menaçait de le cueillir.

Avant que cela se fasse, rassemblant le minimum de présence d'esprit qu'il lui restait, il repoussa Magnus et se pencha pour kidnapper sa bouche criminelle.

«Monsieur le locataire, le propriétaire que je suis tiens à venir vous visiter. » Souffla le chasseur d'ombres.

«Je lui ouvre bien volontiers ma porte. » Répliqua Magnus emprisonnant à nouveau les lèvres de son amant alors que d'un claquement de doigt, son pantalon et son boxer disparurent. Il remonta et se plaça sur les genoux d'Alec. Sitôt fait le shadowhunter laissa ses mains se perdre dans la chute de reins. Ses doigts gravirent lentement la colonne vertébrale arrachant des soupirs de plaisir au sorcier.

Le torse des deux hommes, collés, sentait leur respiration précipitée agitaient leur poitrine. Les ongles du warlock maltraitaient la nuque auxquels ils s'agrippaient.

La main du néphilim avait finalement redescendu, elle s'aventurait maintenant vers le sillon fessier alors que l'autre pris le relais sur la colonne vertébrale continuant à la parcourir de bas en haut.

Un doigt alla s'égarer dans l'antre humide de Magnus, lui arrachant un léger grognement désapprobateur. Il se mouva délicatement et le sorcier oublia bien vite son inconfort. Quant à un autre pris le même chemin, il fut accueillit dans un gémissement suintant de désir.

Alec écartait la chaire avec douceur, cherchant avec ferveur la boule de nerfs qui ferait frisonner son compagnon. Ce dernier embrassait la nuque du néphilim, y imprimant plusieurs marques violacées sur tout sa longueur, il s'amusait à attraper la pomme d'Adam qui roulait sous ses lèvres pleines.

De l'électricité traversa le warlock quand le shadowhunter percuta sa prostate, cela arracha un sourire satisfait au chasseur d'ombres. Magnus ronronnait de plaisir dans son cou. Cette attitude arrachait toujours des frissons à Alec, son amant était vraiment un félin s'exposant dans toute sa splendeur.

Le néphilim retira ses doigts et guida son sexe palpitant vers l'intimité de son compagnon. Il s'y fraya avec douceur s'arrêtant lorsqu'il sentait les dents du sorcier se refermaient sur sa clavicule qu'il dessinait de coups de langue juste avant. Le chasseur d'ombre progressa lentement savourant les muscles anaux de son amant qui se resserraient convulsivement autour de lui. Une fois entré jusqu'à la garde, il s'arrêta et plongea son regard azur dans l'abîme de celui de Magnus. Une fièvre sourde les liaient. Leurs lèvres se percutèrent avec fracas alors que les hanches du sorcier commençaient à se mouvoir. Pendant que leurs langues s'entremêlaient, le néphilim amorça des premiers coups de butoir.

Leurs mouvements se précipitaient entraînant dans leur sillage des gémissements de plaisir intense. Tout leur corps était devenu sensible, et leurs mains respectives s'affairaient sur toute cette étendue exacerbant davantage leurs sens.

Les coups de hanches se firent plus précipités alors que la jouissance s'infiltrait dans chacun des pores de leur peau, courant dans leurs veines, pulsant à leurs tempes. Magnus s'arqua soudainement vers l'arrière quand le plaisir ultime le cueillit. Dans un gémissement, il se libéra avec délice savourant l'électricité qui le parcourait.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Alec le rejoint laissant la jouissance l'achevait.

Front contre front, ils reprenaient leurs souffles, ces derniers encore brûlants se répercutant sur leurs lèvres délicates.

Après un doux moment de silence, leurs yeux s'accrochèrent avec amour et passion, réalisant à peine qu'ils venaient de s'envoyer en l'air dans un photomaton.

«On doit avoir cinq photos potables sur la série de vingt que j'avais programmé. » Pensa Magnus tout haut.

«Probable. » Répondit Alec tout en picorant des baisers sur le visage du warlock.

Le sorcier se retira du shadowhunter, après un doux mouvement des doigts, il fut propre et habillé tout comme son amant.

«Après les escaliers, j'approuve aussi le sexe dans un photomaton » Dit Magnus avec satisfaction.

«Plus confortable. » Répliqua le chasseur d'ombres se relevant à son tour.

Le warlock retira le sort sur la cabine, en sortant ils virent deux paires d'yeux les regardaient avec colère. Les personnes parlèrent avec animation, fourrant des photos dans les mains du sorcier qui restait stoïque devant leurs mouvements d'humeur alors qu'Alec tentait de se fondre dans le mur. Même s'il ne comprenait absolument rien, il devinait que leurs attitudes avaient posées problème.

Magnus lui prit la main et l'attira à l'extérieur.

«Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ? »

«En gros, qu'ici ce n'était pas un love hotel et qu'ils ne voulaient plus jamais nous voir. Et aussi savoir comment ont avaient réussi à bloquer le rideau de la cabine pour les empêcher de rentrer pour nous arrêter. » Dit le sorcier agitant les doigts pour appuyer ces dires.

Sur les photos, il n'y avait rien de répréhensible, on voyait juste Alec et lui s'embrassaient, rien de bien méchant en somme.

* * *

Le couple retourna aux États-Unis profitant du jour de congé du directeur de l'Institut pour unir à nouveau leurs corps dans l'intimité de leur appartement.

Quelques jours plus tard, une missive leur parvint. Le conseil des sorciers japonais leur interdisait l'accès au pays pour utilisation abusive de sorts à seul but de satisfaire des pulsions inadaptées dans un lieu public.

«Après le Pérou, le Japon. Je m'impressionne moi-même. Enfin au moins là j'ai une explication. »

Magnus trouvait ça tellement drôle. Alec était mortifié, il espérait qu'il n'aurait jamais à se rendre au pays du soleil levant dans le cadre de ses fonctions. Sinon comment expliquer qu'il était sommé de ne plus mettre un pied dans le pays ? Impossible. Non vraiment, le corps de Magnus le mènerait à sa perte.

* * *

C'est officiel, Magnus et Alec ne pourront plus remettre un pied au Japon. Cette fin était trop tentante XD donc je l'ai faite.

J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous avez passé un agréable moment.

Une petite review pour me laisser votre avis me serait très agréable. Merci pour tout ceux qui prendront le temps de le faire.

A dans un mois, pour un prochain lemon et un nouvel endroit improbable !

J'ai encore cinq idées en stock après je verrai lol.


	3. L'art de s'envoyer en l'air

Bonsoir à tous !

Voici le troisième lemon de cette série. Oui, je sais, il a tardé à venir. Mais avec cette série, je vais plutôt partir sur des posts aléatoires. Si j'ai envie d'écrire que du sexe certains jours, je le ferais et vous aurez du contenu.

C'est un lemon UA. Pas de monde obscur, c'est la vraie vie mes petites dames et messieurs.

Je suis partie en vrille, mais je me suis éclatée à l'écrire. Si vous ne voulez pas lire du cul, que du cul, il vaut mieux que vous partiez maintenant.

Sinon bonne et je l'espère bouillante lecture !

* * *

«Mesdames et messieurs, bienvenue sur le vol 17000 de la compagnie Idris Airlines à destination de Tokyo. C'est votre commandant de bord Magnus Bane qui vous parle accompagné de son sexy copilote Alec Lightwood. Tout au long de ce vol d'une durée de 14 heures, notre aimable équipage de bord se fera le plaisir d'accéder à vos moindres désirs moyennant une certaine politesse. Ainsi bien que notre cheffe de cabine Isabelle Lightwood soit particulièrement divine, ses fesses ne sont pas un territoire conquis, d'autant plus que son frère est dans le cockpit avec moi prêt à intervenir. Vous avez aussi pour vous servir, notre belle rouquine Clary Fairchild, notre arrogant mais musclé Jace Herondale et notre Samuel national ou est-ce Simon ? Bref, ils vous feront passer le plus agréable des voyages. Je vous souhaite un bon vol en notre compagnie. »

* * *

«J'étais comment ? » Demanda Magnus en se tournant vers son copilote.

«Beaucoup trop long commandant et avec un discours tout à fait inadapté. » Rétorqua Alec froidement.

«Tu ne sais pas à quel point, je suis long. » Susurra le pilote.

«Je commence malheureusement à être habitué à vous, commandant. Veuillez rester concentrer sur les instruments de bord. »Exprima Alec avec une certaine lassitude.

«Ennuyant. » Souffla Magnus en se renfonçant dans son fauteuil.

«Professionnel. » Contra le copilote.

Après quatre heures de vol, le commandant de bord passa les commandes à son copilote, le temps de se détendre un peu.

Il se leva pour s'étirer, alla pourvoir à un besoin tout naturel et revint dans le cockpit bien décidé à détendre son sérieux collègue.

Magnus se pencha au-dessus d'Alec et souffla dans son cou, faisant sursauter le jeune homme sous la surprise.

«Commandant, veuillez vous rasseoir. » Grinça le copilote, remuant sa main comme pour chasser un moustique particulièrement gênant.

«J'ai beaucoup plus amusant à faire ici. » Chuchota l'asiatique en mordillant le lobe droit puis en léchant lentement tout l'arc de l'oreille.

Le plus jeune s'avança pour échapper aux lèvres taquines.

«Commandant, arrêtez ce petit jeu. »

Au lieu d'écouter, Magnus passa devant son copilote, profitant du faible espace entre les instruments de bord et le siège de pilotage.

«Vous en avez vraiment envie ? » Demanda le commandant en déboutonnant la chemise de son collègue avant de se faire arrêter par des mains qui lui agrippèrent les poignets dans un geste brusque.

«Oui. J'ai vraiment envie que vous arrêtiez de me harceler sexuellement. » Dit Alec, ses yeux bleu ne cachant pas son exaspération.

«Je suis un bon coup. »

Le jeune ne trouva même pas à rétorquer et leva les yeux au ciel. Posant les mains sur les hanches de son commandant, il l'écarta de lui pour pouvoir à nouveau poser son regard sur les instruments de bord.

«Tu ne veux pas connaître le 7e ciel avec moi ? » Demanda Magnus, ses mains couvrant celles d'Alec et les posant sur ses fesses fermes.

«Sérieusement commandant, vous n'êtes pas capable de mieux ? » Rit le copilote en entendant la plaisanterie.

«Tu ne sais pas à quel point, handsome. » Lança l'asiatique avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de son collègue, pressant sur les bouts de chairs qui refusèrent de répondre aux stimuli.

Magnus loin de se démonter, continua son chemin, déposant des baisers sur la mâchoire carrée, les pommettes délicates, les tempes, le nez droit, le front lisse.

Quand des mains saisirent soudain son visage pour ancrer le regard bleu dans l'ambre, avant que les lèvres du commandant ne se fassent emporter dans un échange passionné. La langue d'Alec taquinant la lèvre inférieure pour approfondir le baiser.

L'asiatique s'assit sur les genoux de son copilote, passant ses bras autour de son cou et pressant son torse davantage contre celui ferme de son collègue.

Les mains du jeune soulevèrent la chemise du commandant pour accéder directement à la peau de ses reins, la caressant et la pinçant légèrement.

Le baiser continua de plus en plus animal, de moins en moins contrôlé. Les dents s'entrechoquant, mordillant les lèvres déjà bien rougies. Les langues s'enroulant dans un rythme infernal. Les gémissements filtrant, se répercutant dans leur bouche enflammée.

Les doigts experts de Magnus déférent avec habilité la chemise blanche du copilote, l'ouvrant complétement. Tout en continuant ses baisers, assoiffé de la bouche de son collègue. Ses mains se perdirent sur la fine toison des pectoraux puissants, sur les abdominaux bien dessinés qui se contractèrent au contact de la pulpe chaude des doigts.

La bouche d'Alec alla se perdre dans le cou, léchant d'une langue taquine les clavicules saillantes sous la peau, dévalant sur les épaules qu'il mordilla, les faisant rougir sous la succion exercée par sa bouche.

Le commanda rejeta sa tête en arrière tout en frottant son bassin contre le bas ventre du jeune homme. Voulant plus, tellement plus d'Alec.

Les mains descendirent lentement sous la ceinture du pantalon de l'asiatique, abandonnant les reins pour la naissance des fesses, qu'il effleura du bout des doigts. Un si léger stimulus qui embrasa Magnus déjà au supplice sous les coups de langue qui parcouraient sa nuque.

Il grogna alors qu'il relevait le visage du copilote pour retrouver sa bouche pleine. Les mains d'Alec retirèrent la ceinture du pantalon du commandant et la balancèrent au loin. Puis, il déboutonna le bas d'uniforme suffisamment pour pouvoir prendre à pleines mains les fesses de Magnus, qu'il massa lentement.

Alors que de son côté, le pilote descendit ses lèvres jusqu'aux tétons rosés qui pointaient, appelant sa langue. Cette dernière s'enroula autour, suçotant les bouts de chairs. Les soupirs obscènes que laissaient échapper Magnus rendaient l'atmosphère déjà lourde, étouffante de luxure.

Le téléphone dans le cockpit sonna, les sortant de leur transe. Alec répondit.

«Copilote Lightwood. »

«Frérot, c'est Izzy. Vos repas sont prêts si vous voulez bien ouvrir la porte du cockpit. »

En effet, l'ouverture ne pouvait se faire que côté pilotes, évitant toute intrusion extérieure.

«Plus tard. Je baise ton frère» Coupa Magnus avant de raccrocher d'un coup sec.

«C'était obligatoire ? » Questionna Alec, en levant un sourcil amusé.

«Disons nécessaire. » Répondit le commandant avant de mordiller à nouveau le lobe d'oreille, taisant les préoccupations du jeune homme.

Magnus n'était que fièvre, le désir emplissant la moindre de ses terminaisons nerveuses et il voulait qu'Alec reste dans ce même état.

Le copilote glissa un doigt sur le sillon inter-fessier de son commandant, le titillant. Savourant de voir, l'asiatique tremblait dans ses bras, abandonné contre son torse. Relevant sa croupe, Magnus accentua la pression du doigt d'Alec, son souffle brûlant s'échouant sur le cou sensible du jeune homme.

Le copilote arrêta le traitement qu'il prodiguait à l'asiatique pour retirer sa chemise, dévoilant son torse caramel, les tétons bruns se tendirent sous l'effleurement des doigts d'Alec. La caresse volatile ne s'arrêta pas là, elle redessina le poitrail musclé, descendit sur les hanches, se fit chatouilleuse sur ces dernières. Tout en s'embrassant passionnément, n'arrêtant jamais de se délecter du goût de l'autre sur leurs lèvres, leur langue.

Alec souleva Magnus, le relevant avant de le plaquer dans le fauteuil de cuir. D'une main, il enleva le pantalon du commandant. Il remonta le long des jambes finement musclées, embrassant le galbe des mollets, la rondeur des genoux, la fermeté des cuisses. Ses lèvres naviguant sur cette étendue caramel, la mouillant de sa langue, provoquant des ondes de choc dans le corps de l'asiatique.

Le jeune homme empoigna l'érection proéminente qui bosselait le fin caleçon blanc, il la massa lentement. Sa bouche, elle se mouvait à la lisière du boxer, déposant des baisers papillons tout le long. Les gémissements de Magnus se firent plus rauques tandis qu'il poussait ses hanches en avant, faisant en sorte que son sexe tendu épouse le dessin de la main d'Alec. Amusé, le copilote laissa le commandant faire l'amour à sa paume, à ses doigts. L'asiatique se frottant de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, mordillant ses lèvres sous le plaisir qui déferlait à chaque vague plus intense en lui.

«Tu vas vraiment me laisser venir dans mon boxer ? » Hoqueta Magnus, sa voix altérée par le délice qu'il ressentait.

«C'est vous qui gérez, commandant. » Répondit Alec, un sourire mutin et un éclat espiègle dans ses yeux bleu.

Magnus agrippa la nuque de son collègue, le remontant vers lui. Il l'embrassa sensuellement avant de caresser son oreille de ces dernières et d'y glisser un message explicite.

«Je vous ordonne de prendre le manche. »

«A vos ordres, commandant. » Murmura Alec, descendant le caleçon avant d'empoigner l'érection qui pointait fièrement. D'un doigt, il caressa le gland rougi, juste un effleurement qui fit se tendre Magnus. Son corps se cambra, ses yeux ambre luisant de lubricité.

Le copilote empoigna la virilité, la pompant lentement. Il voyait les mains de l'asiatique cramponnait les accoudoirs avec force mais d'une main, il les déplaça dans ses cheveux. Sentant le plaisir de Magnus se traduire par ses doigts qui tiraient doucement dans ses cheveux ébène.

Alec arrêta de masturber le commandant quand il sentit le corps de l'asiatique tressautait de plus en plus sous les assauts de sa langue sur son méat, puis sur la longueur de son sexe.

Il voulait que Magnus jouisse, mais quand il serait profondément enfoncé en lui.

Passant le fauteuil en position couché, le copilote regarda la vision que donnait son commandant, allongé, son corps couvert d'une fine pellicule de transpiration, sa virilité dressée demandant qu'on prenne soin d'elle.

Le jeune homme enlevant son pantalon et son boxer, libérant son érection qui pulsait douloureusement. Faisant écho à celle de son vis-à-vis.

Alec se coucha sur Magnus, il l'embrassa tendrement tandis que ses hanches se mouvaient, frottant les deux sexes gorgés. Leurs soupirs respectifs se perdaient entre eux, s'échouant sur leurs lèvres qui se malmenaient. Leur bouche cherchant à prendre l'ascendant sur l'autre, sans jamais réussir.

Le copilote agrippa les pieds du commandant, les positionnant sur ses épaules. Il saisit l'érection de Magnus qui luisait de son liquide pré-séminal et en enduit son pénis, mélangeant ce liquide à celui qu'il sécrétait, lubrifiant son sexe.

D'un doigt, il pénétra dans l'intimité de Magnus. Il resta immobile avant de lentement tourner dans le canal étroit tout en ajoutant un deuxième doigt. L'asiatique lui offrait une vision délicieusement érotique, se masturbant lentement, ses yeux ambre telle la lave se rivant dans la glace de ceux d'Alec.

Le jeune homme se mordait les lèvres, résistant à l'envie de posséder sauvagement le commandant, il introduisit un troisième doigt. D'un mouvement de ciseaux, il étirait le fin canal pour qu'il accepte pleinement sa présence.

«Alexander... » Souffla le pilote donnant son accord implicite en poussant ses hanches vers l'avant.

Le copilote prit son sexe d'une main et pénétra doucement Magnus, ne lâchant pas une seule seconde son regard. Il lisait dans ce dernier, la moindre gêne chez l'asiatique et s'arrêtait dans sa progression pour qu'il s'habitue à sa présence. Puis finalement, un dernier mouvement le conduisit entièrement dans le commandant. Alec était confortablement engoncé dans la cavité chaude. Une des jambes de Magnus s'enroula autour des hanches du jeune homme pendant que l'autre restait sur l'épaule.

Le copilote ondula, changeant légèrement de position, le temps de trouver celle qui fit gémir Magnus fortement. Alors Alec bougea plus sauvagement, prenant plaisir à voir l'asiatique criait de plaisir sous ses assauts. Les mains fébriles du commandant passaient de ses tétons à son sexe, accentuant le plaisir que lui donnait le copilote.

Les coups de reins profonds amenaient progressivement Magnus à la lisière de la jouissance. Il tentait de la repousser vainement voulant profiter plus longtemps de ce corps puissant qui le ravageait lui offrant une telle béatitude.

Finalement, son orgasme arriva puissamment lors d'une nouvelle poussée, le faisant tressauter et choqué de sa puissance.

Après quelques coups plus ardents, Alec sentit la jouissance comme de l'électricité envahir tout son corps et cette décharge de plaisir le laissa pantelant.

Leurs souffles courts, pilote et copilote se regardèrent et se sourirent. Le jeune homme se retira lentement et se laissa tomber sur les pectoraux sculptés de Magnus.

«Je ne pouvais imaginer meilleur dernier vol avec toi. » Murmura l'asiatique en caressant les cheveux d'Alec qui ronronnait comme un chat contre lui.

«Il est identique à tous nos autres vols. » Rit le copilote.

«Pas faux. Mais c'est la dernière fois que je te fais l'amour dans ce cockpit. Ca me rappelle notre troisième vol ensemble. » Songea nostalgique Magnus.

«Tu t'es littéralement jeté sur moi. » Plaisanta le plus jeune en se relevant pour regarder le commandant.

«Tu m'envoyais tous les signaux pour. Ils clignotaient plus que tous les boutons de notre cockpit. D'ailleurs pourquoi, il y tant de boutons qui clignotent?! » Remarqua Magnus en jetant un regard sur leurs appareils.

Alec se leva dans la seconde suivi par l'asiatique qui se précipita nu dans son fauteuil de commandant.

«Rien de grave, on est restés trop longtemps en pilotage automatique et sans communiquer avec les aiguilleurs du ciel. Des vrais tue-l'amour, ces gens-là. » S'amusa Magnus.

«C'est pour ça qu'ils ne veulent plus qu'on vole ensemble. » Plaisanta Alec. Il se rhabillait tout en lorgnant outrageusement sur son commandant toujours nu. Le jeune homme se rassit et balança son uniforme à son collègue. «Habille-toi. »

«Tout de suite, handsome. Et on ne volera plus ensemble pour une toute autre raison. » Lança la voix raisonnant de bonheur de Magnus.

Alec contempla l'alliance qui ornait son doigt puis celle sur l'annulaire de son mari.

«Oui. » Souris le jeune homme, gorgé de joie.

«Mais je trouverai toujours un moyen de te faire l'amour dans un cockpit. Quitte à ce qu'on achète un jet ! »

* * *

Voilà, voilà, j'assume mon délire et mes blagues graveleuses. Et j'ai voulu vous faire style, ils ne se connaissent pas mais si, d'où le fait qu'ils ne prennent plus leurs précautions. Sinon sortez couverts, le préservatif, c'est votre ami !

Alors pour la fin, je ne suis pas spécialiste en aviation, vous vous en doutez. Mais je crois que les couples mariés n'ont pas le droit de voyager ensemble. S'il y a un crash, au moins, il y a un survivant d'autant plus s'il y a des enfants. Je crois seulement et techniquement, c'est pareil pour les familles donc Alec et Izzy ne devraient pas voyager ensemble. Mais c'est un lemon, je cherche pas non plus, la véracité à tout prix XD.

Si vous avez passé un bon moment, n'hésitez pas à laisser trace de votre passage. On se retrouve au prochain. J'ai déjà l'endroit en tête manque plus que de le mettre en mots mais, pas dans l'immédiat.

Bisous à tous !


End file.
